Preman In Love
by harunaru chan muach
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata satu-satunya murid yang tidak mengetahui geng Taka. Bahkan berani menabrak ketua dari geng tersebut. Apa yang akan menimpanya? Warning : inside. Drabble fict dedicated to "100 Love Story For SasuHina." Wanna give me a review?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Dedicated to 100 Love Story For SasuHina**

Pernahkah kalian mendengar nama Taka? Kalau pernah, kalian pasti akan menjaga jarak dengannya atau bahkan kalian berharap tidak pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka. Geng Taka merupakan geng tersadis seantero SMA di Jepang, sudah banyak kejadian yang melibatkan mereka. Anggotanya pun hanya tiga orang.

Orang pertama adalah Uchiha Sasuke seorang putra dari menteri di Konohagakure, jadi sebanyak apapun kenakalan yang dibuatnya akan segera dibereskan oleh ayahnya. Yang kedua adalah Sabaku Gaara, ia merupakan anak dari Gengster dunia tidak heran jika ia tidak akan berurusan dengan polisi sekalipun melakukan pelanggaran kelas berat. Orang terakhir adalah Namikaze Naruto ia merupakan anak dari Presiden di Konoha. Tentunya mereka bertiga tidak akan pernah berakhir di penjara, karena pengaruh dari orangtuanya.

Kali ini mereka melangkah dengan angkuh melewati koridor yang penuh akan siswa, tanpa aba-aba siswa-siswi tersebut memberikan jalan. Takut jika harus berurusan dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Baru saja hendak berbelok, seorang siswi berlari dengan kencang sampai akhirnya menubruk ketua dari geng Taka.

**Brughh**

Sasuke jatuh dengan tidak etisnya di hadapan banyak murid Touga High School. Sedangkan gadis tadi berada di atas tubuhnya, pantas saja ia merasa sedikit berat.

"Menyingkir."

"Ah, go-gomen."

Ia segera bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang sedikit kotor. Ketika melihat pemuda yang ditabrak sudah bangkit, ia kembali menunduk.

"Gomenasai, tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud."

"Kau tidak tahu kami, hah?"

Ia kembali berdiri tegak walau sebelumnya ia menunduk. Mengamati wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Ganteng sih, cuma sayangnya judes dan galak. Semoga saja ia tidak mendapatkan kekasih seperti orang itu. Mudah-mudahan saja.

"Memangnya kalian siapa?"

Jawaban polos gadis ini membuat seluruh murid tercengang. Pantas saja ia tidak terlihat takut, namun yang mengherankan justru karena ia tidak mengenal geng Taka.

Sasuke benar-benar jengkel dengan gadis di hadapannya. Ia pun memerintahkan kedua sahabatnya untuk pergi dari sana. Namun sebuah lengan kecil menahan pergerakan tangannya.

"Ini. Sebagai tanda aku meminta maaf."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Lalu mengambil kotak bekal dari gadis itu. Kemudian ia kembali melenggang pergi bersama kedua sahabatnya.

.

Di sebuah kelas tiga ipa satu yang berada di pojok gedung ketiga dari sekolah terlihat hampir seluruh murid sedang bermain atau bercanda, hal ini dikarenakan guru yang seharusnya mengajar tengah sibuk rapat di kantor.

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya, Sasuke memilih untuk memakan bento yang diberikan oleh gadis tadi. Mulanya ia sedikit ragu, namun setelah mencoba makanan itu ia tidak sadar sudah menghabiskannya dalam hitungan menit. Ya, ia harus mengakui masakan gadis itu enak, sepertinya ia harus meminta untuk membuatkannya lagi.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, Gaara. Apa ada yang kau ingin bahas denganku?"

"Ya, aku ingin membahas mengenai penyerbuan yang akan kita lakukan ke tempat geng Hyosin."

Sasuke kembali mengamati lapangan olahraga dari jendela kelas. "Batalkan saja, aku tidak berniat berurusan lagi dengan hal semacam itu."

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada Gaara. "Masih ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan."

Merasa marah dengan keputusan sepihak ini, ia segera pergi untuk memberitahukan Naruto mengenai kabar yang tidak mengenakkan ini.

Pandangan matanya beralih lagi ke lapangan olahraga. Mengamati seorang siswi berambut indigo panjang yang sedang berlatih volley. "Hmm.. Hyuuga Hinata," ujarnya disertai sebuah seringai tipis.

**The End**

**Hehehehehe ngegantung kah? Gomennnnnnn, lagi pengen buat penasaran. Makasih untuk semua yang menyempatkan membaca. Review?**


End file.
